This application is a request for funds to provide essential support for a domestic scientific meeting, the 4th Annual Conference on Clinical Immunology, November 3 - 5, 1989 at the Hyatt Regency Hotel, Crystal City in Arlington, Virginia. Administered by The Clinical Immunology Society, a 501(c)(3) nonprofit, professional organization, the funds will be used for travel awards to new investigators and for economy airfare and/or lodging expenses of speakers and workshop chairs participating in this major conference on clinical immunology, the chief activity of The Clinical Immunology Society. A primary and unique function of the Annual Conferences on Clinical Immunology is to discuss basic and clinical immunologic research in relation to one another. Involving researchers and new investigators from many areas of clinical immunology, this dynamic interface of basic and clinical research promotes the rapid application of basic and clinical findings, creating opportunities for newly-conceived methods in diagnosing, treating and preventing immune-related diseases. A second function of these conferences is to provide within the context of a single meeting an educational program for the diverse community of clinical immunologists. Each year these scientists can experience an entire spectrum of clinically-relevant and basic science issues and interact with the leaders of several basic research and clinical disease specialties in just one location. As a result, clinical immunology investigators can be brought up to date on most of what is new and important in clinical immunology within 2 1/2 days. The 1989 conference program offers a special format and will focus on 3 major areas--transplantation, AIDS, and lymphocyte hormones--in paired symposia sessions. This new format will present basic research advances within each area in one symposium, and clinical applications of these advances in the following symposium. Workshops will provide arenas for discussion of 16 clinically-relevant and timely topics.